The Great War
The Great War was the name given to a war that happened before the Shami even knew about the Local Supercluster, where most of the A.O.O was located. The Great War started when the Shami's home galaxy (with the size of far over 100 galaxies) collasped on itself for unknown reasons, but the general consensus of those who witnessed the event is that it was due to it's sheer size. When the galaxy collapsed, it sent waves of blast energy through all the stars, sending any planet that was T3, T2, or T1 all the way to T0. This caused major disruption among all the millions of empires in the galaxy. As the galaxy's stars began drifting slowly away, every empire was at war with each other over any planets that manged to stay at least T1 or were teraformed. Corruption in the Great War Corruption was a name given to a horrible and infectious substance of unknown origin that quickly spread across the stars in the Great War. Corruption appeared to have generated at the galaxy's old core, perhaps created by accident due to the blast. Corruption quickly spread from star to star, infecting anyone it touched with it. Those who were Corrupted had deep red glowing veins, and any colored eyes that they may have had became red. They also fell under control of the central Corruption mind, a massive creature that controlled all of Corruption. It is unknown what this creature looked like, because nobody was ever able to get close enough to it to take a picture without being killed or becoming Corrupted. It is believed, however, that the central Corruption mind generated from the first victim of Corruption. The Ancients Take Control The Ancients were a race of highly advanced aliens who died off during the Great War. It is unknown today as to what their real species name was, but they used to be the most advanced species in their part of the universe. Sadly though, Corruption killed them off. But, for some unknown reason, Corruption wasn't able to infect the Ancients, but instead was only able to kill them off like a disease. Before the Ancients died off though, they were well aware of their fate. They knew they had to create their own species to fight off Corruption and also end the Great War. Using highly advanced technology, they first created the Shami, then the Armon and the Arton. Together, the 3 races fought side by side against Corruption. With the help of whatever Ancients remained, the 3 races succeeded in containing Corruption into a small energy prison about the size of a shoe box. But it was almost too late. Although Corruption had been stopped, it still left a bad scar on the old galaxy, and it also killed off all the Ancients. About 80% of all the empires that once lived in the galaxy were dead. Also, the Great War still ravaged on with the remaining 20% of empires. Due to some unknown power though, several of the Ancients were able to place their souls into the minds of the 3 races they created. The Ancients then acted as advisors to the 3 races. They claimed that they would "go free" when they felt that the time was right. The 3 races then decided to part ways, at least for the most part. The Arton decided to leave the old galaxy and venture out to unknown expanses in search of a new home. The Shami and the Armon did the same as well, only they didn't follow the Arton and instead went their own way. The Arton seemed to have vanished while the Shami and the Armon found themselves a new home in the Andromeda II Galaxy, where they joined the A.O.O. Corruption Strikes Again The Shami and the Armon had later been in the A.O.O for a very long time, and the Shami had become one of the dominant races in it. Although the Shami claimed they destroyed the last of Corruption with a cure they found, somehow, possibly by a traitor, Corruption somehow got released again, but into the galaxies of the A.O.O. Luckily, though, the Shami had the cure for it, but the curing process was slow and Corruption was spreading faster than it can be cured. With the help of their allies though, the Shami managed to contain Corruption into one small galaxy. Corruption, although spotted a few times outside the galaxy but easily cleaned up, had been unable to escape the small galaxy. The A.O.O and the Octagon Alliance hoped that as long as Corruption stayed inside that one galaxy, it would slowly lose power, and it would be able to destroy it easily very soon. As it turned out, they were right.